zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
Lighthouse of the Soul/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Caramba: Oh, great processor on board, protect us. Captain Zak, time to get a move on! Zak: Cece, where's the vortex? Cece: I cannot locate it until I know where the Marituga lighthouse is. Without it, the Seas cannot be navigated. Zak: Oh, come on! Still nothing, Clovis? Clovis: Just fog, fog, and more fog! Calabrass: Open your eyes wider, sailor! You’re looking for an enormous light over the water! It ain’t so hard! (Clovis notices something) Clovis: Oh! Over there! 15 degrees surfboard! I mean, starboard! That way! (Cece sees the vortex) Cece: The Vortex is over there. 120 fathoms, five degrees to port. Zak: You heard her Chaos, get us out of here! (speeds up the ship) Run! (The Chaos zips into the vortex) Zak: Phew! Set a course for the Marituga bazaar. Clovis, we’ll need to find you some glasses. Caramba: Captain, I think there’s a problem with the lighthouse. (The lighthouse blasts a burst of energy, causing a large wave to form. The Chaos sails to the Marituga island) Skullivar: (laughs) It's a very powerful artefact, Golden Bones. Use it at the right time. Golden Bones: I will not let you down, Master. Skullivar: Of course you won’t. You know the penalty for disappointing Skullivar. (laughs evilly) (The Demoniac leaves the Netherwhere and heads to Beru) Caramba: Something is definitely wrong here. Civilian: Move! The whole island is falling apart! Zak: Why? What's going on? Civilian: Sassafras says the lighthouse is cursed. Maybe that weird witch is right. I’m not staying to find out! (leaps onto a boat and sails away) Zak: Hey! Okay, Crogar and Cece, you’re coming with me! Clovis, you’re in charge of the Chaos. Clovis: Aye, aye, Cap’n! Cece: Convenient. Zak: (to Caramba) And you’re the mechanical guy. Figure out what's wrong with the lighthouse. Caramba: By myself? I think I’m much better suited to help Clovis. He needs-- (Crogar picks him up and carries him) Whoa! Put me down! (The Seven Cs all run off) Clovis: Have fun… leaping into certain danger! (While Caramba runs to get to the lighthouse, Zak, Cece, and Crogar all run to search for Sassafras) Zak: Sassafras! Cece: Sassafras! Calabrass: That gnarly hag probably left the island long ago and we should, too! (A few rocks fall in front of them, making everyone stop running) Zak: It's getting worse. (Crogar notices something) Crogar: A walking chest? (Crogar points at Sassafras, who's carrying her treasure chest. A rock is about to fall on her) Cece: Sassafras, look out! (Sassafras leaps on top of her chest) Sassafras: My ointments! (A rock falls near her) Zak: Aaah! (Zak, Cece, Caramba, and Crogar all run to Sassafras, but they see that she's okay. Sassafras lets out a sigh) [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Dezer! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Dezer) (Zak smashes Calabrass to the ground, forming a rock wall to protect himself and his friends) Zak: Crogar, get Sassafras to safety! Sassafras: Careful with my stuff! It's fragile! Crogar: Under! (Crogar lifts up the chest and Sassafras hides under it. Meanwhile, Zak, Cece, and Crogar are all using their weapons to prevent the rocks from falling on them) Zak: Ever play any tennis? Crogar: Crogar doesn’t know ten...nis. Cece: You might like it. It is a game back home. You have to hit a ball with a racket. Crogar: A game of hitting? Crogar like tennis. (A large rock is about to fall on them) Zak: Hold on! This one's mine! (Zak leaps up and smashes the rock into pieces) Sassafras: If you so much as damaged a single jar of ointment, I… Zak: Um, did you even notice that we just saved your life? We even talked about tennis. It was a quality save. Sassafras: What? You expect me to thank you? Cece: We would rather you tell us exactly what is going on here. Sassafras: Okay, okay. If you help me carry this, gently. (Cece, Crogar, and Zak all groan. Meanwhile, Caramba runs up the stairs and sees a door that lead to the lighthouse) Caramba: It says, “The light of a soul illuminates the world”. Not creepy at all, Daddy-o. Not. At. All. (At the same time, Zak, Crogar, and Cece were all forced to carry Sassafras’ treasure chest safely to the Chaos. Sassafras is sitting on top of the chest to guide them) Sassafras: The Marituga lighthouse isn’t just any old lantern. It's a powerful, magical nexus in the heart of the Triangle itself. Oh, well, turn left. Cece: What happens if it goes out? Well, Marituga goes poof along with all vortexes linking the Seven Seas, which means we’ll all get very wet, very fast. (Zak, Cece, and Crogar all put down the chest) Oh! Zak: If we can’t jump through the vortexes, we can’t reach the waypoints. Cece: So we can’t leave Triangle. Zak: We can’t let the lighthouse go out! Sassafras: Yeah, yeah, that sounds heroic and all, but no one would dare enter that cursed tower! The mystical texts are clear. No one who climbs up comes down unscathed. It's game over, kiddies. Cece: No, we have to try… something! Crogar: Ah, Crogar not afraid of tower. Sassafras: Oh, well, that's your funeral. Me? I’m hitching a ride on a cruise ship, looking for a magic act, so, come on, move it! Calabrass: Yer gonna miss yer boat, witch. My gang of heroes has decided to save your island! Sassafras: Ah, no one asked you, toothpick! Anyway, the door has been locked forever. How do you expect to open it? Zak: Caramba's already working on it. (Everyone look up, but an explosion appear) Zak: Caramba! (Everyone heard a sound of screeching. They turn around and see the Demoniac, and Golden Bones is riding a pterodactyl) Golden Bones: Forward! Zak: Bones! What is he doing here? Making a bad situation worse. (Zak, Cece, and Crogar all follow the pterodactyl) Sassafras: Oh, hey! I’m going that way! Oh, it's impossible to take advantage of good free help these days. (Zak, Cece, and Crogar all run up the stairs and see Caramba's exoskeleton underneath a rock) Crogar: There! Furry friend! Zak: Caramba! Are you okay? Are you hurt? (Caramba is facing the other way) Caramba: I...I'm blind! Zak: Ahem. You might see better if you look in the right direction. (Zak turns Caramba's chair around) Caramba: I can see! I can see! I can see that we’re gonna be crushed! Zak: Move it! This way! (The Cs all run inside the lighthouse) A little longer and we would've been pancakes. Crogar: Ooh! Mighty big tower! Cece: Anyone else feel the power coming from the top? Caramba: Up there! Golden Bones! (The Cs all look up and see Golden Bones) Zak: Hurry! We can’t lose him! (The Cs all run up the stairs and follow Golden Bones and his skeleton army) We have to get to the top before Bones does. (The Cs all stop when they all reach a chasm) Whoa! This lighthouse is a maze! (Below the Cs, they noticed Golden Bones and his skeletons run past them) Well, we’re not gonna wait for them to build an elevator. (The Cs leap down the chasm and follow Golden Bones and the skeletons) Caramba, did you find out how to turn the lighthouse back on? Caramba: No, but there were some kind of instructions on the door. “The light of a soul illuminates the world”. Zak: Riddles. I love riddles! Put your big brains on that! Skeleton: General! They are right on our tail! Golden Bones: Go get them! (A few skeletons charge to the Cs) Crogar: Tennis time! (Crogar knocks the skeletons off the staircase, before Zak lets out a chuckle. The Cs continue following Golden Bones, and Zak knocks a few more skeletons along the way. The Cs then come across a rope bridge with Golden Bones on the other side) Golden Bones: We cannot be disturbed. (Golden Bones uses his hook to cut the bridge, causing Crogar, who's standing on the bridge, to fall, but Zak grabs him in time) Crogar: Aaah! Caramba: Wow! We need a detour, or wings, or… or a teleporter, or a small ship! (Suddenly, everyone hears a voice) Freonus: Strength can’t conquer darkness. Zak: Uh… And now I’m scared. Anyone have a clue what that was? Crogar: Ha! Someone stupid! (Crogar uses his sword and destroys a long statue, forming a bridge for his friends to cross) Go on! Hurry! Argh! (His friends all get onto the statue and runs to the other side) Crogar can’t hold it for long! (Once his friends reach the other side, he lets go of the statue) Crogar want to punch bonehead! Zak: That's okay, buddy. We’ll do it for you! (The remaining Cs all run off to continue their trail) Crogar: Fine. Crogar will wait for you here. Sassafras: Ahem! Excuse me! There's not another boat left on the island but yours, little man. But that's okay, 'cause Zak said you were to take me far from here. Clovis: Really? My Zak? About this tall, surfer, smells like lemons? Sassafras: Absolutely! He even said you were to carry my luggage. Now get to it. Chop-chop! Cece: So, someone lives in this cursed tower. Caramba: Who could survive in here? Captain, what if Bones came to free something nasty, something worse than Skullivar? Zak: Hey! We’re the Seven Cs, we can face anything, especially with my magic toothpick! Calabrass: Wasn’t funny when the witch said it. It ain’t funny now! (The Cs all walk up the stairs when Zak notices the skeletons nearby) Zak: Ambush! (The Cs all duck down from the skeletons’ blasters) There aren’t many of them. Cece? (Cece gets up and fires her blaster at the skeletons) Cece: They’re well protected. Zak: So am I. Calabrass, give me the Eye of-- Calabrass: The toothpick needs an apology before any and all transformations. Zak: Aw, come on. Cece: Wait! Do not apologize! Zak and Calabrass: What? Cece: I mean, we are still a long way from the top. Bones wants you to use up your powers. You cannot transform yet. Zak: Okay, but we can’t go around them and if we charge them, we’ll get pummeled. Caramba: I might have a solution. A localized field concealment. Cece: You can make us invincible? Zak: Awesome! Caramba: Um… The thing is… Zak: What thing? Come on, make me invisible and I’ll jump ‘em! (Everyone hears the voice again) Freonus: Courage can’t conquer darkness. Caramba: Courage? The voice is reading my thoughts? Zak: What are you talking about? Caramba: (opens his exoskeleton hatch) My field concealment unit. When it works, it's only for a few seconds and only on me. Zak: No. It's too dangerous. Caramba: I can do it. I just have to stop shaking. Cece: We will find another solution. Caramba: Not this time. Courage can conquer. If, you know, I can find some. (Caramba closes his hatch and looks up at the skeletons) Zak: Okay. We believe in you, buddy. (Caramba and his exoskeleton both turn invisible) Cece: Go! I’ll cover you! (While Cece is blasting at the skeletons, Caramba runs up the stairs and the skeletons hear him. They fire their blasters at him) Caramba: Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy… (When Caramba reaches behind the skeletons, he suddenly gets short-circuited, making himself visible again) Oops! Short-circuit! (Caramba tackles the skeletons) Go ahead, I’ll hold them back! (Zak and Cece both run up the stairs to where Caramba and the skeletons are) Zak: You sure? Caramba: Not really. But “Have battery, will battle”! Hurry before it runs out! (Zak and Cece both continue running up the stairs) Cece: Looks like we’ll have to fix things without our engineer. Zak: Something tells me we’re not gonna fix the situation with a screwdriver. (Golden Bones suddenly appears out of his hiding place behind a large rock) Zak and Cece: Ah! (Zak and Cece both dodges the blasts from Golden Bones’ blaster, and Cece starts firing at him back) Golden Bones: Pathetic! You hope to stop me with that? Cece: In terms of firepower, I’m not match for him! Zak: We’re gonna shift the balance! Calabrass, give me the Eye of Beru! (Calabrass refuses to give Zak the power of Beru) Calabrass: Sorry, the toothpick didn’t hear what you said. Zak: Okay. I’m sorry for calling you a toothpick. You’re a stubborn, whining, sermonising bonehead! How's that? Calabrass: Arr! Sounds good! Now, let's go kick that golden twerp's butt! [ Transformation Sequence ] (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Beru) (Zak and Cece both continue their fight against Golden Bones) Sassafras: Oh! You have to raise anchor now! Can’t you see that the island is lost? Clovis: Not yet. I have faith in Zak. Cece: Bones is playing for time. We have to change tactics! (Zak and Cece both hear the voice again) Freonus: Courage can’t conquer darkness… darkness. Zak: This guy's really trying to depress us. Go on, Cece. I, for one, trust your intelligence. (Cece gestures to Zak, and he runs past Golden Bones) Cece: Hurry! I will hold the door. You go save the Triangle! (While Cece continue to fight Golden Bones to distract him, Zak runs up to the lantern room of the lighthouse. Zak and Calabrass both detransform as they look around the room. Zak notices a well of mercury have created an image of himself and his parents) Zak: Mom? Dad? Freonus: Abandon the idea of conquering the darkness, Conrad Zacharie Storm. Zak: What? How do you know my name? Freonus: I am the guardian of the Triangle. I’ve been watching from the beginning. You want to prevent the lighthouse from being extinguished. Zak: Right. But I don’t know how to stop it. Freonus: The light of a soul illuminates the world. Zak: I… I don’t understand. Freonus: This inner light is hope. Real hope doesn’t rely on strength, courage or intelligence. It can only appear through an act of faith in the future. Zak: Okay… Freonus: You have to abandon what is most precious to you in the Well of Hope. Zak: Wait. That's it? Just toss something of mine in there? Freonus: The most precious thing you have. Zak: Um, I don’t have much… My webcam? What do I have that's precious? (looks at Calabrass) No. Calabrass: What? Zak: Not Calabrass! I can’t sacrifice Calabrass! Calabrass: Huh? Of course you can’t sacrifice me! Zak: Hold on! First, he's not an object, he's a human being. Sort of. Calabrass: Exactly! Zak: And, without him, I’ll never be able to escape the Triangle and go home! Freonus: Darkness is closing in. You hold your destiny in your hands, along with the destinies of many. (Zak starts thinking about everyone who have sacrificed themselves for him to get to the lantern room. Golden Bones have successfully defeated Cece) Golden Bones: Huh! (Clovis is waiting for Zak at the Chaos, Crogar is still waiting for Zak, and Caramba is still trying to beat the skeletons from earlier. Golden Bones arrives at the lantern room) Zak: What did you do to Cece? Golden Bones: Nothing compared to what's waiting for you! (Golden Bones puts down the necklace Skullivar gave to him earlier on the ground. The necklace unleashes a smoke monster) Calabrass: I don’t have a good feeling about this. (The smoke monster starts attacking Freonus) Zak: Cal, what is this? Calabrass: How should I know? But you can’t do anything to him unless you become ethereal, too! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Okay! Eye of Vapir! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Vapir) (Zak attacks the smoke monster) Zak: Aha! Look who's not so clever-- (The smoke monster starts to grow and slaps its tentacle at Zak) Calabrass: It feeds on energy. Each cut makes it stronger! (The smoke monster feeds on the energy of Freonus, making him groan in pain) Zak: Hang in there, light… rock… voice guy! (He leaps up to get to one of the smoke monster's tentacles) No, no, no! (Zak tries cutting the smoke monster's tentacles off from touching Freonus. The tentacles phases through the lighthouse) Clovis: Um, that's the opposite of what a lighthouse does. Sassafras: Ooh! One of the Nine Ancient Lords of the Underworld… It's over. There's no hope for anyone or anything in the Triangle! Zak: How can we fight this thing? Aaah! Calabrass: Zak, there's nothing we can do. Zak: Come on! We have to! Calabrass: The guardian warned us. “Abandon the idea of conquering the darkness”. Zak: You’re not gonna ask me to sacrifice you, are you? Calabrass: Big word “sacrifice”! Just getting dunked in a bottomless well of mercury. I’ve known worse! Zak: I don’t want to lose you. Calabrass: Me neither! But you gotta do it! (Zak and Calabrass both detransform, causing Zak to phase through the smoke monster and lands on the ground) Run, before it's too late! (Zak runs into the smoke monster's mouth, but he and Calabrass both see Golden Bones inside) Golden Bones: Your soul is powerless. But it is still of interest to Skullivar! (Zak tries to fight him, but Golden Bones knocks him to the ground) It's over. (Zak sees the well of mercury nearby) Zak: For me, maybe. But I hope someone, one day, will free all the prisoners of the Triangle. (Zak tosses Calabrass into the well of mercury) Golden Bones: No! (The smoke monster disappears) Freonus: Thank you, Conrad Zacharie Storm. Zak: Okay, okay. Enough with the full name. (Calabrass resurfaces from the well of mercury and he flies back to Zak) Whoa! You’re giving me Calabrass back? Calabrass: Did you miss me? Freonus: You demonstrated the purest light of your soul, your hope for others to have a happy future. Zak: Wait a second. So all that was just some kind of test? Freonus: Much more than a test. Ever since I have been watching the inhabitants of the Triangle, they have been coveting wealth and power. I had lost faith in them. Zak: Not everyone is like that. Freonus: I see that now. You gave me hope again. Hope is an inner light that one can give without ever losing, a light that will once again guide everyone who wanders the Seven Seas of the Bermuda Triangle|Seven Seas]]. (Freonus restores everything that the lighthouse had damaged in Marituga) Zak: You’re just a lighthouse guardian. And since you can see everything, you must know where the waypoints are. Freonus: Now is not the time for answers. Ignorance is necessary to reveal heroes, as darkness is to reveal light. Goodbye, Conrad. Zak: What do you mean good--? (Zak gets teleport out of the lighthouse) Clovis: I knew you would do it, Cappy! Cece: What exactly happened at the top of the lighthouse? Zak: I’m still trying to figure it out myself. Cece: The lighthouse was never this bright. (The Seven Cs and Sassafras all look up at the lighthouse) Skullivar: You are a glutton for punishment, Bones. Golden Bones: Aaah! Aaah! No! Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts